


ode

by kat_williams (ronnings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/kat_williams
Summary: a very recent poem, but nonetheless one of my favorites to date.  figured i'd start off on the right foot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ode

sprouting saplings grow up  
to the shimmering sky,  
where cherries blossom  
and the ravens fly.

a fantasy swirls  
and shadows float down  
from the beauty beast,  
where knowledge is ground.

the rain pours relentless  
on the earth just sown,  
with seeds of devilish heat  
in the midnight garden grown.

the sun still turns  
even though we know  
the bright life giver  
never puts on a show


End file.
